


four three five

by FuzzyPurplePenguins



Series: Pack Mentality [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolves, just FYI, liam is pack alpha, there's also a little pre-ziam goin' on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/FuzzyPurplePenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyway," Louis says, leaning into him a bit. "Ready for your first full moon with a pack, like a normal wolf?"</p>
<p>"Not sure if it'll qualify, this isn't exactly a normal pack," Niall says.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Louis says. "Full moons just mean play wrestling and cuddling in wolf form, not human form."</p>
<p>(aka Niall's first full moon with his new pack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a series built around this in my head that refuses to be written in a linear format, so this series is gonna jump around in form of what gets written first. Gyah.
> 
> I've butchered werewolf lore for my own purposes. Just go with the flow.
> 
> Enjoy (?)

xxxxxxxxxx

It's only been two weeks since Niall allowed himself to become part of the pack, and he's still unsure about how he fits in.

They're unlike any other pack Niall's ever run into, but that may be in part to their slim numbers, to only numbering five.

Liam's in charge, he's Alpha wolf. He's the only real structure the pack has, because even though Louis' even older then Niall he acts like he's all of five human years.

Harry's the youngest, followed by Zayn (then Liam, then Niall, and finally Louis) and yet all four of them act like equals and it hurts Niall's head just thinking about it.

"Good morning Nialler!" Louis greets, striding into the kitchen and hopping on the counter next to where the blonde is eating a bowl of Trix. "How'd you sleeeeeep?"

"Mmpshgheog," Niall says around his mouthful of cereal, and Louis cackles at him a bit.

"Wanna swallow then try that again?" Louis pauses, and sniggers. "Heh. Swallow."

Niall can't help but laugh as well, nearly choking on his cereal. He swallows and plops his spoon in his bowl. "No making me laugh while I'm eating."

"You're always eating," Louis whines. "That's not fair."

Niall shrugs, because it's true.

"Anyway," The older werewolf says, leaning into him a bit. "Ready for your first full moon with a pack, like a normal wolf?"

(He's not)

"I'm not sure it'll qualify, this isn't exactly a normal pack," The Irish male says, avoiding the question completely.

"Normal is boring," Louis says, and ruffles his hair. "Don't worry. Full moons just mean cuddling in wolf form, not human form."

(Niall is worried)

"Yeah, whatever," Niall says, and goes to take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days before the full moon Niall's half-asleep on the couch, tangled up in a blanket, with some reality cooking show playing in the background when Harry lays down on the couch next to him and buries his face in Niall's side.

"...hi?" The blonde says, suddenly wide awake, and Harry just sighs into his shirt and cuddles closer.

"The couch is the cuddle zone," Louis says from behind them, appearing out of nowhere (and scaring the crap out of Niall even though he KNEW Lou was nearby). "If you're on it you're free game for cuddles."

"No one told me," Niall complains, staring down at Harry's head of curls and feeling slightly disorientated.

It's only been two and a half weeks. His loner side isn't completely gone yet.

"I just did," The brunette says, and Niall huffs at him.

"Pack now," Harry murmurs slowly, rubbing his nose against Niall's side. "Cuddles are mandatory. Get used to it."

The blonde sighs and slumps further down the couch. Louis lifts Harry's feet up so he can sit down and curl up against the youngest wolf, sticking his feet behind Niall, and if Niall wasn't uncomfortable before he definitely is now.

"We're going to need a bigger couch for pack cuddles," Liam's voice says, sounding amused, and Niall cranes his head around to see the Alpha and Zayn walking into the room.

"We could just put a giant mattress on the floor," Louis suggests, voice muffled by Harry's thigh, and Niall coughs, pulling his blanket up over the lower half of his face.

"That's actually not a terrible idea, Lou," Zayn says, and just smirks when the oldest werewolf flips him the finger.

"What are we watching, anyway?" Louis asks as Liam and Zayn curl up with a few blankets at the foot of the couch.

Niall pulls down the blanket to say, "The Food Network," and tries to move his feet out of the way so Zayn can get more comfortable, but the younger wolf grabs his ankles and rests his head against Niall's knee.

"Should've guessed," Louis says and Harry snickers into Niall's shirt. "Of course you like the Food Network."

"Louis," Liam says in his Alpha-voice, disappointment clearly laced in his tone. "That was mean. Apologize."

"Sorry, Nialler!" Louis sing-songs, and the Irish male feels his cheeks heat up at the nickname. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Stop digging your feet into my back and I'll think about it," Niall says.

"But my feet are cold," Louis whines, and purposely squirms his legs around.

Niall reaches back, careful not to elbow Harry in the face, and pinches Louis on the ankle.

The older werewolf actually shrieks, drawing his legs up in a flash. "Ow! Niall, that hurt!"

"I asked you politely," The blonde says over Zayn and Harry laughing their asses off.

"Liam!" Louis whines, but the Alpha only shakes his head.

"Pretty sure you deserved that one, Lou."

xxxxxxxxxx

The night of the full moon Niall makes the shift in the privacy of his own room.

It's painless, and quick, a combination of many years of full moon shifts and his new status as part of a pack, and for the first time in many moons he doesn't feel restless.

His wolf side is curious, though, and Niall spends a good half hour padding through the house, sniffing at all the rooms and familiarizing himself with his new home.

Finally he bounds down the stairs, nearly skidding across the wood panelling, and colliding with the slim, dark brown-furred wolf that is Louis.

Lou yips at him, buries his nose in Niall's tawny fur, and then herds him over to where Liam's laying.

Liam's the biggest of them all, revealing his status as Alpha, with light-brown fur that's almost the exact same shade his hair in human form.

Niall plops down on the blanket-covered part of the floor (they'd moved all the furniture in the morning so it wouldn't get in the way), and sort of crawls the rest of the way over to Liam.

The Alpha wolf is watching him with fondness and amusement, and Niall yips quietly, laying right in front of Liam, waiting.

Liam bends his head down, bops their noses together, licks over Niall's ear, and then turns his attention over to where Zayn is attempting to create himself a nest.

Niall rolls over, only to come face-to-face with what can only be Harry, his thick swirled brown fur and playful green eyes betraying him.

Harry barks at him, and pounces.

Niall yips and barks and wriggles under the much larger and gangly wolf. They roll around on the floor for a good hour, and finally Niall has to growl at Harry to get him to stop.

Harry whines and rolls off him, and Niall can see his young age in those upset green eyes. The tawny wolf huffs and lays down next to him, rubbing his muzzle against Harry's.

Niall can feel Liam's approval all the way across the room.

The light-colored wolf slides his head under Harry's, resting his muzzle on top of the younger's paws. He hears the clicking of nails across the floor, and then Louis is on his free side, tail intertwining with Niall's.

Harry's tail thumps loudly against the floor three times, and then he's settling his muzzle on top of Niall's head, curling his tail around Louis and Niall's.

Liam yips approvingly, and Niall briefly looks over to see the Alpha curled around Zayn in his nest.

Louis whines at him, nudging Niall's head back under Harry's, and then presses his muzzle into Niall's fur.

Sleep takes all five of them swiftly.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for a second chapter, and a second chapter you now have.
> 
> Yaaaayyyy!!!!!
> 
> Thanks to my bff who had to listen to me bitch about the kissing scene. I owe you cookies or something.
> 
> also I feel I have to apologize about said kissing scene I'm not the best at these things kk?
> 
> (also whoops I forgot about Liam and Zayn after the first scene I APOLOGIZE)
> 
> Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Niall wakes up to Harry's curls in his face, Louis' arm draped over his side, and the soft whistle of the kettle from the kitchen.

The blonde groans, and spends twenty minutes attempting to detach himself from Harry's squid-death grip.

Nothing works.

"Haz is always really clingy after the full moon," Liam says, and Niall looks over to see the Alpha emerge from the kitchen in sweats, carrying a cup of tea. "You might have to wait until he wakes up."

"I need to get up," Niall groans. "I'm so fucking hungry."

"He's ticklish under his arms," Louis mutters sleepily into Niall's neck. "You might want to try that."

Niall swears. "Holy shit, Louis-"

"Good morning, Lou," Liam says, and sits down on the couch with his cup of tea.

Louis snickers into Niall's neck. "I'm not Harold, Nialler. I can't sleep through you thrashing about and making noise."

"Then why are you still all snuggled up to me?" Niall protests.

"You're warm," Louis says cheerfully, and snuggles back down into the Irishman's neck.

"Louis," Niall protests, wriggling about. "Let go, you wanker!"

"Gasp!" Louis fake-gasps. "Li, did you just hear what he called me?"

"I'm just sitting here, enjoying my tea, not paying attention," Liam says, and Niall can see him struggling to keep a straight face. "Although if, hypothetically, I happened to hear Niall call you a certain word I'd have to agree with him."

"I see how it is!" Louis huffs, playfully, letting go of Niall and turning his back to the younger werewolf. "I see I'm not loved here!"

"Shut up, Lou, it's too early for your shenanigans," Zayn's voice grumbles from under several blankets, and Liam brightens at the sound of the younger werewolf's voice.

"I know YOU love me, Z," Louis says, sitting up. "Just admit it."

"Fuck off," Zayn says.

Niall sighs at the sheer familial air to all of it, and looks over to where Harry's still clinging to him.

"Seriously, go for the arms," Liam says. "Should wake him right up."

xxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later Niall's enjoying scrambled eggs, sausage, a pile of bacon, and waffles in the kitchen, Harry half-awake and sighing into his shoulder.

"M'tired," Harry complains, nosing Niall's shirt.

"You could have stayed in the living room," The blonde werewolf says, and Harry actually lifts his head up to stare at Niall in horror.

"But. Cuddles!"

"Lou, Zayn, and Liam are all still out there," Niall points out, cutting a waffle into smaller pieces.

"And you're in here," Harry says before burying his face in the crook of Niall's shoulder again.

"You're clingy," Niall says grumpily, but he isn't really complaining at all.

"Can't have you leave us," Harry says slowly, yawning it into Niall's shoulder. "Stay."

Niall tenses up for a second, bacon half in his mouth. Harry just sighs and doesn't seem to realize what he's said.

The Irishman pauses for a second before picking up another piece of bacon from his plate. "Want a piece, Harry?"

The brunette lifts his head up, blinks, and slowly reaches for the bacon. "Thanks, Niall."

"Uh-huh," Niall says, and goes back to his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're hogging Niall, Harry," Louis says, appearing in front of them outside of Niall's room.

"So?" Harry says, and Niall feels small as the curly-haired werewolf props his chin on top of the blonde's head.

"I'm not a possession," Niall says.

"Of course you're not," Louis agrees, and then says, "Hand him over, Harold. Sharing is caring."

Harry simply tightens his arms around Niall and plants a kiss on the Irish werewolf's cheek. "I don't think so, Lou."

"You need to learn to respect your elders, Harold-"

"Oh my god, you two," Niall says, and digs his fingers into Harry's sides until he lets go. "I'm taking a nap, if you two want to join me you can," He ducks under Harry's arms and disappears into his room, flopping face-first on to his bed after discarding his shirt.

There's a few seconds where he thinks that neither of them are gonna come join him, but then Louis' arms are wrapping around him and Harry's laying his head between Niall's shoulder blades.

"Sorry Nialler," Louis says, and Harry hums against his skin.

"Apology semi-accepted," Niall mumbles into his pillow, and Louis huffs a laugh into his ear.

"What do I have to do now to get your forgiveness?" The older werewolf says.

"Feed him bacon," Harry jokes, breath warm against Niall's skin. "Carry him around piggyback for a week."

"That sounds nice," Niall says, turning his head to the left, breath hitching a little because Lou's face is right in front of his.

"Maybe I should just give him a kiss-apology," Louis says, voice dropping lower.

Niall's heart skips a beat, and he can feel his eyes widening.

"That's always an option," Harry says, and then Lou's ducking his face down, pressing his lips against Niall's.

Niall whimpers a little bit against Louis' mouth, and the older werewolf's suddenly got a hand in his dyed blonde locks, tipping the Irishman's head back and licking at Niall's mouth.

Niall's trying to give back as good as he gets-and it's pretty damn good, what he's getting-but Louis' suddenly showing his age, all his years of experience, and he's taking fierce control.

Niall can hardly breathe, making embarrassingly breathy noises as Louis practically plunders his mouth, and he can't even move to reciprocate more because Harry's still lying on his back.

"Damn, Lou," The curly-brunette says. "You two look good together."

Niall whimpers again, and Louis pulls back, smirking and licking his lips.

"Your turn, Harold," Louis announces, and suddenly Niall finds himself flat on his back with Harry hovering over him.

"Hi," Harry says, eyes glinting as he bends his head down.

"How's it hanging," Niall says, panting a bit, ignoring Louis snickering next to him.

Harry grins slowly at him. "Really, Nialler? That's what you're going to go with?"

"Shut up," The Irish werewolf snaps, getting a hand in Harry's shirt and dragging him down to mesh their mouths together.

Kissing Harry is a lot more equal then kissing Lou. Neither one of them are trying to outdo the other. It's just two people, kissing slowly, lips moving sensually against each other's.

It's not less heated then his kiss with Louis, but it's a different kind of heat. It's a slow burn that has Niall arching up into the younger werewolf, one hand tangled in Harry's curly locks while the brunette has one hand clasped on Niall's hip.

They finally part for breath, staring into each other's eyes, and Harry sort of smiles down at Niall.

"Hi."

"Hi," Niall can't help but giggle back.

"Hot damn," Louis says, which cracks Harry up. "Oi, what are you laughing at, curly?"

"You," Harry sniggers. "You just said 'hot damn'."

Louis pouts, but brightens up when Niall leans over to kiss his cheek.

"Harry," Niall says. "I think you need to apologize to Louis."

"I agree," Louis says. "Wholeheartedly. Although, Niall, if you want to get in on the action feel free to apologize to me as repeatedly as you want."

"Shut up, Lou," Harry says, and he and Niall both push Louis down into the mattress.

"Ooh, tag team, I can get behind this," The older werewolf says, eyes glinting playfully, and Harry leans down to shut him up.

Niall watches them, curled up against Lou's side, and thinks they're beautiful together.

Pack, His wolf side says.

Niall quite agrees.

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.
> 
> SERIOUSLY.
> 
> That being said this is not the last you'll see of this verse.
> 
> ALSO I REMEMBERED ZAYN AND LIAM GO ME.
> 
> Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Niall," Liam says the next day, and Niall accidentally slams his head against the freezer door.

"Liam, dammit, announce yourself, holy mother of wolf's bane!" Niall hisses, slamming the freezer door shut and whipping around. "Screw Alpha cloaking!"

(He'll just have cereal instead, less chances for accidents)

"That's a new one," Liam says, holding a cup of what Niall presumes is tea (he's never really seen the Alpha drink anything else). "Holy mother of wolf's bane."

"It sort of just came out," Niall says. He pauses mid-pouring a bowl of Trix and says, "That's what she said."

Liam laughs, although he tries to hide it in his mug. "Is Louis corrupting you?"

"That depends on your definition of corruption," Niall says with a straight face. "Because arguably, he and Harry-"

"Yes, I'm aware," Liam cuts him off. "I was referring to the other 'kind' of corruption."

"Oh, in that case I already came like this," Niall says, and then can't help himself, "What can I say, Louis brings out the best in me."

"I'm pretty sure the rest of the world sees it as your worst," Liam frowns, but his eyes are glinting and Niall can just tell he's joking.

The Irish werewolf pouts anyway.

"So," Liam says, setting his mug in the sink. "Niall."

"Liam."

"Louis!" Lou says, walking into the kitchen in nothing but sweats. "Wait, what are we talking about?"

Niall takes a moment to appreciate the older werewolf, before shrugging. "You'd have to ask Liam, I'm not sure myself."

"Good morning, Louis," Liam says. "Niall and I were just catching up. I didn't see much of him yesterday."

Louis just smirks, and swaggers across the kitchen, swinging an arm around Niall's shoulders. "I guess you couldn't have, really, considering Harry was hogging him all day and then...the three of us decided to get to know each other...intimately last night."

"Lou, when you waggle your eyebrows like that it's the actual opposite of sexy," Niall says, picking up his Trix and taking a bite.

"Niall, I'm sexy all the time," Louis grins, leaning in closer.

"I would really prefer it if you two actually didn't make out against the refrigerator, thanks," Liam says, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Li-yummmmm, I've caught you snogging Zayn against this very appliance more then once, don't be a hypocrite," Louis huffs.

"Ummm," Niall says, a little bewildered by Liam's red face. "I'm actually fairly certain that's never happened, Lou."

"You're right," The older werewolf sighs. "A man can wish, right?"

"You are the bane of my existence," Liam says, and flees the kitchen.

"Well that was rude," Louis sniffs. "...are you laughing at me, Nialler?"

"No," Niall gasps into his shoulder.

"Stop laughing at me, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I was laughing at Liam," Niall says dutifully.

"Damn right you were."

There's a pause.

"If you're quite finished with your cereal, I would like to engage in that against-the-refrigerator snog Liam warned us against."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you and let you get away with it only because we have that party thing to go to tonight!" Liam yells from the living room, and Louis visibly deflates.

"Damn, I'd forgotten about that," He grumbles. "I don't want to go."

"C'mere, Lou," Niall says, and pulls him down. "Let me take your mind off things."

"Cheesy, Horan."

"Shut up and kiss me."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Lou, let go of Niall, we're going to be late," Liam says for the fifth time.

"But, Nialler!" Louis whines, and cuddles him closer.

"I don't think he can breathe, Tommo," Zayn says.

"Grimmy's going to kill us if we don't make an appearance," Harry says, and reaches for Louis' arm.

"Make Zayn go instead," Louis huffs. "I'm going to stay here with Niall."

"Lou you have to go you helped plan the thing," Liam says patiently.

"Halp," Niall says, and reaches for Zayn.

"He can be my plus one!" Louis says excitedly, cuddling Niall tighter.

"I'm your plus one," Harry sighs.

"Well why can't he be Liam's plus one?"

"Because Liam's your plus two," Harry crosses his arms.

"But-"

"I'm still going to be here when you get back, Tommo," Niall says, squirming in the older werewolf's arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

Liam looks ridiculously pleased at this statement.

Louis eyes him warily. "Are you-"

"Zayn's staying behind, for goodness sake! I'm pretty sure if i did try to leave he would call you guys the second he caught wind of it."

"Of course," Zayn says, and Harry tugs on Louis' arm.

"Let go of him, Lou," Liam says in his patient-Alpha-I-am-in-charge voice.

"Fine!" The older werewolf says, dropping his arms. "But I just am going to inform you that I am not happy about this!"

"Oh my god REALLY?" Zayn says and Niall can't help but giggle.

"That was uncalled for."

"No, it really wasn't," Harry laughs.

"See you guys later," Niall says before a fight can break out. He leans in to kiss Lou first, then Harry. He gives Liam a hug and herds them out the door.

"Good-bye, Niall," Harry says, tugging Lou down the hallway.

"Don't stay out past midnight!" Niall yells down the hallway. He can hear Harry saying, "Lou, he's KIDDING!" as he closes the door.

"So," Zayn says. "Movie marathon?"

"Of course," Niall agrees, and plops down on the couch next to him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Halfway through what's turning out to be a superhero movie marathon, Niall's got his head in Zayn's lap and the darker-haired wolf's somehow got his feet tucked around the blonde.

"Did you mean what you said?" Zayn asks, suddenly.

"Hmm?" The older werewolf looks up, scrunching his nose up in confusion.

"When you said you weren't going anywhere."

Niall sighs, and nods. "Yeah, Zayn. I meant it."

"...we're just worried, you know. You were by yourself for so long."

"I was happy by myself," Niall says, and reaches around to grab Zayn's hand. "I'm happier now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Zayn squeezes his hand. "You should tell Lou and Harry that. Liam too. He worries, you know? That he's not a good enough Alpha for us."

Niall snorts at that, and after a second Zayn starts laughing with him.

A loud buzzing noise from the coffee table interrupts their giggles, and Zayn reaches to grab his phone. "Speaking of our Alpha..."

"What's it-?" Niall asks, and the younger werewolf turns the screen so he can see a picture of Louis, Harry, and Liam with their arms around each other, smiling at the camera.

Well, Harry and Liam are smiling. Louis has on what he thinks is a sexy smoldering stare.

(None of them are dumb enough to correct him on that part)

"Let's send them one back," Niall says, grabbing the phone from Zayn. The darker-haired male obligingly leans down so Niall can snap a photo of the two of them curled up in blankets.

Niall sends it to Liam, and then sends another text that says: still here guys.

Zayn takes his phone back from Niall and sets it on the couch next to him. The two turn their attention back to the screen, where Captain America is fighting his way through a Hydra base.

They watch in silence for a bit before Niall says, "I hadn't found a pack good enough for me. But...you guys are my family now."

Zayn says, "Ssshhh, Captain America's being self-sacrificing," but he squeezes Niall's hand tight.

Four minutes later Liam finally replies and says: Good to see. You two look cozy.

Niall replies: jealous? :DDD

Zayn punches him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Niall's mostly asleep when the door creaks open just before two.

Somewhere between Captain America ending and Zayn putting in The Avengers, they'd abandoned the couch to push the coffee table out of the way and make a nest, still curled against each other.

"We're home," Liam whispers into the semi-lit room, and Zayn responds, "We're over here. Nialler's asleep though."

The blonde burrows deeper into Zayn's lap. He'd LIKE to be asleep.

There's the sound of padded footsteps, and Harry goes, "Aawwwww."

"Ssshhh," Lou's voice says, and Niall can feel the heat of the other three wolves as they settle into the nest on either side of him and Zayn.

"Louis your foot is digging into my back," Liam says, unamused, and Louis just snickers.

"Too bad, I'm comfortable."

"You guys are horrible," Zayn says.

Arms sneak around Niall's waist, and he yawns, blinking lazily.

"Oh, nice going Hazza. You woke him up."

"Shut up Tommo."

"You guys are home," Niall says, yawning again.

"Yes, we're home," Liam says, voice wavering.

"No waterworks, Payne," Louis says sternly.

"Bugger off."

"How was the thing?" Niall asks, pulling Harry in closer.

"Long. Boring. Just a typical post-full moon elbow rubbing sleaze fest with the snobbish werewolves in our community."

"Hey!" Niall can almost hear the pout in Louis' voice.

"You're the exception, Lou," Liam says fondly.

"Damn straight."

Niall yawns again, into Harry's collarbone, and snuggles back against Zayn. "Shhh. Sleepy time."

"How old are you, five?" Louis asks, but reluctantly settles down against Harry's back.

"You too, Liam," Zayn says, and Niall can barely see Liam's outline settle down next to Zayn.

"Goodnight, everyone," He says politely.

"Night Nialler."

"Goodnight Niall."

"Yeah, whatever," Louis says.

In the background, Niall hears Tony Stark say, "And then shwarma after?"


End file.
